Expectante San Valentín: Sentimenti concertó nella nebbia
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Se encontraban en sueños, sus almas se llamaban, más no sabían si ese sentimiento era real. El famoso cantante Mukuro Rokudo y la estudiante de intercambio a quien él llama Chrome, comprobaran que los sueños no son solo eso y con una pequeña ayuda, darán un paso hacia el otro en un día como lo es San Valentín. One-shot participante del reto "Expectante San Valentín" de Cassis9313


Ohio/Konichiwa minna-san

Ok, los que me conocen se preguntaran porque estoy aquí…la razón:

Cuando vi el reto me encanto y me inscribí de inmediato (creo que en realidad fui la tercera en inscribirme), pero, no fue sino hasta mucho después que caí en cuenta que el reto se trataba del amor ¡y yo soy un asco escribiendo romance!, pero como ya había aceptado no me iba a echar para atrás, así que di mi mejor esfuerzo.

Y por si también se están preguntando ¿Por qué no es genderben?, pues al principio si lo era (no diré la pareja), pero me pareció que Mukuro y Chrome quedaban muy bien en la historia.

También quiero agradecer a** Cassis9313 **por crear el reto, sin duda me divertí llevándolo a cabo.

Sin más que decir: los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano-sama, y este one-shot participa en el reto "expectante San Valentín" de Cassis9313.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Expectante San Valentín: **_**Sentimenti concertó nella nebbia**_

El incesante sonido de la alarma inundaba toda la habitación que poco a poco era iluminada por la luz entrante de la ventana, luz que al igual que la alarma anunciaba un nuevo día y por ende la hora de despertar.

El ocupante de aquella habitación se removió entre las sabanas, era claro que no tenía intención de levantarse. Después de algunos minutos, ya harto del molesto pitido, por fin abrió los ojos. Se incorporó con recalcada pereza hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama. Tallo sus ojos con una de sus manos y miro su molesto despertador, lo tomo en sus manos y lo apago para enseguida dejarlo en su lugar. Dirigió su vista al frente y quedo viendo un punto en la nada. Estaba consciente de que día era, uno de los más esperados del año, al menos para las parejas.

El día de San Valentín.

Soltó un suspiro.

No era que le molestara, después de todo era un día para celebrar el amor y la amistad aunque en el fondo lo consideraba absurdo. El amor siempre estaba presente, día con día, así que ¿para que dedicarle solo un día? Su respuesta: el plan de mercadería para hacer más ricos a los ricos.

Pero bueno, volviendo al principio, San Valentín no le disgustaba. No mucho. Ignorando el hecho de no tener pareja con quien festejar, siempre recibía obsequios y chocolates de sus amigos y familia, pero sobretodo de las fans, al ser integrante de una de las bandas más famosas de Italia, recibir regalos era algo inequívoco.

Y aun así un recuerdo llego a su mente, el recuerdo de un sueño mejor dicho, el recuerdo de la chica que aparecía en sus sueños.

Su delicada y esbelta figura, su cabello como hilos de fina seda de un largo perfecto que enmarcaba su precioso y blanco rostro, sus labios de un encantador tono cereza a juego con sus permanentes mejillas sonrosabas y sus ojos, esos grandes, profundos y brillantes ojos violetas que lograban atraparlo y lo hacían querer no despertar más para solo quedarse ahí, junto a esa persona.

No sabía lo que ocurría ni mucho menos el porqué de soñar con el mismo ser, solo sabía que soñar con esa persona lo hacía sentir extraño, lo hacía sentir especial…lo hacía sentir enamorado. Y por muy irracional que sonara, se sentía conectado; algo dentro de él le decía que esa persona era real y que se encontraba en algún lugar, esperando.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Mukuro-sama, será mejor que se apresure, en media hora salimos al fan-meeting de San Valentín—la voz de Chikusa se escuchó desde afuera.

—Ok, ya voy—contesto y, aun con algo de pereza, se levantó para ir al baño y alistarse.

Sus fans esperaban y tal vez…tal vez no eran solo ellas las que lo hacían.

La voz del profesor se oía lejana a pesar de tenerlo frente suyo, ya que estaba a mitad de clases ese día y por alguna razón no pudo concentrarse en ninguna, justo como ahora. Desde que despertó, tenía una extraña sensación instalada en el pecho, una inexplicable opresión que no la dejaba y, por si fuera poco, también tenía el sentimiento aquel. El mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando despertaba sin recordar lo soñado, lo único que mantenía al despertar era la sensación de que alguien la había abrazado y de que su sueño había sido importante y significativo. No lograba encontrar una explicación a eso, al anhelo por la presencia que desconocía.

Agito la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello tanto como ahora. Tal vez se debía a que justo era San Valentín y que en esas fechas siempre se ponía "sensible" y no, no se debía a que no tuviera pareja y a que el sentimiento ñoño quisiera salir a flote. Simplemente era un día sofocante.

La vibración de su celular ocasiono que saliera de su ensimismamiento, con cuidado de no ser atrapada por el profesor lo saco de su bolso y leyó el mensaje recién llegado:

¡Hola preciosa! Feliz día de San Valentín, te veremos en la librería de siempre, queremos mostrarte algo. Más te vale que llegues. Nos vemos.

Fernando y Nicole.

Leyó el mensaje una vez más, ese par definitivamente tramaba algo y como siempre terminaba involucrándola; según ellos con el único propósito de que conociera y aprendiera más sobre las costumbres del país. Hizo un mohín, desde que había llegado de Japón-por un intercambio de estudios-, ese par se había acercado a ella y realmente estaba agradecida por eso. Nando y Cole la trataban con normalidad, no como el resto de las personas que solo sentía curiosidad por ser extranjera.

Tecleo un par de palabras en respuesta a sus amigos y regreso la atención a la clase, a lo que quedaba de ella.

Después de varias horas, el fan-meeting por fin termino; se sentía cansado después de tantas actividades con sus fans, algo de lo que no se quejaba pues le hacía feliz convivir con todas las personas que siempre les daban su apoyo, tanto al grupo como a él.

Pidió permiso a su manager para dar una vuelta por su cuenta, tenía ganas de salir a dar un paseo en solitario.

Una vez camuflado para pasar desapercibido salió a las embotelladas calles de la ciudad.

Su paso era tranquilo, caminaba observando cada tienda y a las personas que iban por la calle. Sin duda era el día de los enamorados, incontables parejas iban de un lado a otro, tomados de la mano, abrazados y unos más atrevidos, incluso besándose. Lo veía todo a través del par de lentes oscuros que portaba para cubrir una parte de su rostro y sus característicos ojos bi-color, una ligera sonrisa brotaba por el ambiente a su alrededor.

Al doblar por una esquina sus pies se detuvieron y su cuerpo quedo estático, no podía creer lo que veía. A unos metros frente a él se encontraba parada la razón de sus confusos pensamientos, la musa que creía irreal, la chica de sus sueños.

La vio entrar a una librería y sin pensarlo dos veces sus pies se movieron llevándolo donde ella.

Entro al lugar tras saludar mecánicamente al dependiente se internó entre los estantes de libros en busca de la chica, anduvo entre varios hasta que por fin la encontró, justo al otro lado del pasillo donde él estaba. Solo siendo separados por un estante era capaz de ver, entre las hileras, el rostro que aparecía constante en sus sueños.

Sus pasos seguían los de ella y sus ojos no vejaban de observarla, su piel blanca, su cabello, sus labios y sus ojos que por segundos era opacados por el revoloteo de sus pestañas, todo exactamente igual a como la recordaba en sueños.

¡Dios, era tan hermosa!

— ¡Buuu!—fue el sonido provocado por un chico que se posó detrás de su musa, sobresaltándola.

— ¡Wa!—grito al sentir como le picaban las costillas, se volteo rápidamente encontrándose con el rostro burlón de Fernando— ¡Nando idiota!—le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Como he dicho antes, amo espantarte—sonrió a su víctima.

—Pues veremos si amas cuando me mandes al hospital por un paro cardiaco—amenazo aun con la respiración agitada.

—Ya, ya tranquilos niños—la voz de una tercera persona se hizo lugar, una linda chica se acercó a ellos.

—Cole—saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

Sus amigos eran bastante extraños, al principio le sorprendió pues no era común ver a personas tan excéntricas como ese par.

Por su parte Mukuro observaba todo desde el otro lado del estante con cierta molestia por la acción del chico, molestia que persistía al ver la familiaridad con que interactuaba con ella. Se mantuvo escuchando su plática a la espera de poder escuchar su nombre.

Los minutos pasaban y el grupo al que _observaba _no se dignaba a decir el nombre de la chica que por tanto tiempo había esperado conocer, no hacían nada más que hablar sobre los regalos que habían recibido.

Al menos se había enterado que ella era soltera, soltó un suspiro casi inaudible, eso lo tranquilizaba mucho, pero, también ya se estaba desesperando por no saber su nombre.

Por un momento reparo en el collar que la chica traía, una pequeña calavera color cromo muy caricaturesca, "Chrome Dokuro" (*) pensó, al menos ya tenía una idea de cómo llamarla.

—Chicos, pueden decirme de una vez para que me citaron aquí—escucho que pregunto algo apenada su musa.

—Ya, ya preciosa, sabemos que acabas de llegar de Japón, así que no estas al tanto de las costumbres de este día aquí en Italia—le contesto aquel chico castaño que no dejaba de invadir su espacio personal y que le provocaba al mayor lanzarle un buen golpe.

Ha, pero se enteró de algo bueno, era japonesa, eso era un muy buen punto a su favor, y hacia que el sentimiento dentro de él que le decía que debía conocerla más a fondo creciera, amaba su cultura-en especial sus uniformes-y el idioma.

—SI, pequeña, y apuesto que ayer te acostaste tarde preparándonos chocolates, ¿no?—hablo la rubia abrazándola por la espalda—Así que también queríamos darte la oportunidad de entregárnoslos.

La extranjera se apeno un poco, y saco de su bolso un par de cajas color índigo y se las entregó a cada uno de sus amigos.

El cantante pensó por un momento a que sabrían aquellos chocolates preparados por aquellas delicadas manos.

—Eres tan linda—le dijo el castaño—Si me gustaran las chicas me casaría contigo—termino abrazándola fuerte por el cuello.

"¿Aquel tipo era gay?", tenía que admitirlo eso lo calmaba y muchísimo.

—Sí, y si fuera legal casarme contigo yo también lo haría—imito la acción de su amigo la rubia.

—Nicole, ya te dije que dejes de acosarla—escucho que este la reprendió.

Kufufufu, paren un momento, ¿por quién tenía que preocuparse era por la chica y no por el chico?

—Ohio, piña-kun—lo llamaron desde atrás y de mala gana quito su vista del grupo.

— ¿Acaso te conozco?—le contesto al extraño hombre de cabello blanco que le sonreía divertido.

—Solo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo vas a esperar para hablarle, ¿o acaso van a tener que atropellarla otra vez para que te acerques a ella?

—Kufufu, no entiendo de lo que estás hablando.

— ¿Acaso no es Chrome-chan la chica que has visto en tus sueños?—el peli azul no pudo ocultar su sorpresa— Anda, ve con ella, yo me encargo de sus amigos.

Iba a contestar, pero cuando se volteo a verlo de nuevo el extraño alvino de ojos violeta había desaparecido, y al querer regresar su atención a su pequeña Chrome, tampoco estaba ahí.

Rayos, los había perdido de vista.

Camino con pesadez a la salida, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y sin mirar a un punto en particular, decepcionado, Roma era una ciudad muy grande y tal vez nunca se volviera a cruzar con ella, ¿y si regresaba a su país?, encontrarla seria aún más difícil, por culpa de esa excéntrica persona-que en realidad le había animado a hablarle-no podría tener la oportunidad.

Salió del local, pero su caminata fue interrumpida tras chocar contra algo, o alguien, unos metros después de la puerta de la librería.

Sintió como sus gafas se caían y rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de esconder sus ojos monocromáticos que siempre delataban quien era.

Cuando quiso inclinarse se encontró con una mata de cabello color violeta, cabello que había visto un sin número de veces en su sueño, sin querer bajo su mano.

La chica al chocar contra él, se agacho a recoger las gafas que por su culpa se le habían caído, y al levantar la vista se encontró con un par de ojos, uno azul y otro rojo, combinación que a pesar de no recordar haber visto nunca, sentía que conocía muy bien y hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza, casi queriendo salir de su pecho.

Por su parte el italiano también se quedó un momento admirando la profundidad y el brillo de los ojos violetas que parecían tratar de descifrar de donde lo había conocido antes, ¿acaso ella también lo veía en sus sueños?, ¿en realidad eran solo sueños?

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos mientras se miraban a los ojos, ella se fue levantando poco a poco y él acercaba su mano a ella, tal vez era por la atmosfera, por el ambiente que creaba el día de San Valentín o por la incertidumbre de ambos al creer que conocerse en persona no era más que un sueño.

Cuando llego el punto en el cual sus manos alcanzaron a tocarse, una nueva ola de sentimientos los golpeo, parecía que aquel toque les brindara una calidez que habían estado añorando por mucho tiempo, uno que siempre trataban de encontrar en un mundo que en algún momento les había parecido irreal como lo son los sueños.

Miradas curiosas se posaban sobre ellos, imaginando que se trataba de un reencuentro sorpresivo entre dos viejos enamorados, pensamientos que probablemente no se alejaban mucho de la realidad.

—L-lo siento mucho—hablo tímida—al parecer no se rompieron.

—Kufufufu, no te preocupes por ello pequeña Chrome, fue mi culpa—le contesto galante tomando las gafas de sus delicadas y níveas manos.

— ¿Chrome?

—Disculpa, solo que no se tu nombre y no sabía cómo llamarte, así que te nombre por tu collar, _Chrome Dokuro-chan_

— ¿Mi co…?—apretó con algo de fuerza el pendiente—Calavera Cromada/Chrome Dokuro—pensó en voz alta y soltó una pequeña risa—me parece un nombre muy hermoso.

— ¿Entonces puedo seguir llamándote así?

Por respuesta recibió una tímida afirmación con la cabeza.

— ¡Ah!, casi lo olvido—dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el—siento mucho haber chocado contra usted, si pudiera hacer algo para reponerlo…

—Entonces acompáñame a dar un paseo.

— ¿Ah?

—Me tome un pequeño descanso de trabajo y salir a dar una vuelta, pasando frente a esta tienda te encontré—omitió la parte de la explicación donde la había seguido—y justo hoy es el día de San Valentín y no tengo pareja, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

—Bueno, mis amigos de repente desaparecieron, así que supongo que tengo la tarde libre.

—Tomare eso como un sí, ¿vamos?— la invito a seguir extendiendo su brazo hacia el frente.

—Etto…m-me podrías de-decir tu nombre

—Perdona mi descortesía—le contesto tomando su mano delicadamente—Mukuro Rokudo, mis allegados más cercanos me llaman Mukuro-sama, tú también puedes llamarme así—termino besando el dorso de su mano y comenzando a caminar llevándola delicadamente tomándola de la muñeca y después de unos metros, a regañadientes la soltó, no quería apresurar mucho las cosas y asustarla, aun no estaba seguro si ella también tenía los mismos sueños que él.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro, y de vez en cuando queriendo estirar su mano al otro para comprobar que no fuera solo su mente dándole una broma pesada.

Mukuro caminaba tarareando una melodía, una que ambos creían recordar, el más que ella, una tonada tranquila.

En cada sueño, poco a poco, había comenzado a aprenderse de memoria la melodía que sonaba en sus sueños donde ella aparecía, siempre la misma, mas esta no se tornaba molesta, llevaba semanas desde que había podido completarla, pasándola a partitura y haciendo que sus compañeros también la aprendieran, más nunca, por más que lo intentara, no podía dar con la letra perfecta.

Se detuvieron frente al parque donde un _mago _daba su espectáculo en la zona de la fuente, entreteniendo a algunos niños y unas cuantas parejas. Mukuro noto la curiosidad de su acompañante y se acercaron lo suficiente para apreciarlo bien.

—Chrome-chan, ¿te gustan los magos?

—P-prefiero llamarlos ilusionistas, eso es lo que son.

—Kufufufufufu, pensé que era el único que creía lo mismo, cambiare la pregunta, ¿te gustan las ilusiones?

—Me…me parecen muy interesantes, el concepto de engañar los sentidos de alguien…

—De entrar en su mente y controlarla, hacerles pensar lo que uno quiera—siguió el heterocromatico.

—En las ilusiones se esconde la verdad, de la realidad las ilusiones son creadas, en la verdad se esconde la mentira, en la mentira se esconde la verdad, esa es la niebla—completaron al unísono.

—Kufufufu, pequeña Chrome, al parecer estas lista para ser una ilusionista.

—No creo tener la habilidad.

—Y yo creo que tienes más de la que crees.

—P-pero, en cambio Mukuro-sama sería un gran ilusionista.

—Si yo me vuelvo uno te aseguro que te enseñare todo lo que se.

Volvieron a retomar su caminata, pasando de largo al _mago._

—Mukuro-sama, ¿cree en la magia?—pregunto tímida después de un rato.

— ¿Magia?, creo que hay algún poder capaz de hacer grandes cosas, pero no creo que sea la magia como la llaman, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿tu si?

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero a veces me gusta pensar que esas cosas fantásticas existen.

—Entonces, ¿crees en el destino?, ¿o que los sueños pueden ser más de lo que parecen?—cuestiono curioso, tratando de que la peli moraba soltara la información que el necesitaba comprobar.

—Yo, siento que esas cosas son reales, incluso…a veces despierto con la sensación de que mi sueño era muy importante, pero no recuerdo nada al despertar excepto el sentimiento de que mi mano fue tomada o de que alguien me abrazo.

—Eso es muy tierno pequeña Chrome.

—N-no sé por qué lo dije, es muy vergonzoso decírselo a alguien que acabas de conocer.

— ¿Y si te dijera que no nos acabamos de conocer?—inquirió misterioso acercándose a ella.

—No…no sé porque pero siento que te creería…

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular.

_**owari nai onaji you ni**_

_(Interminable, siempre la misma)_

_**subete wa mata rinne no moto ni**_

_(Todo está bajo el ciclo de renacimiento de nuevo)(**)_

Cuando contesto el peli azul no alcanzo a escuchar mucho de la conversación, pero sí que había reconocido la canción, era uno de los éxitos de su grupo.

Como ella era extranjera intuyo que no conocía mucho del país, incluyendo su banda, pero al parecer si sabía de ellos, lo suficiente para tenerlo como tono de celular.

—Lo siento, mucho, mis amigos dicen que me están buscando, tengo que irme.

—Descuida, fue un placer tenerte como mi compañera, pero, ¿puedo preguntar sobre tu tono de llamada?

—Oh, eso, una amiga me la paso hace unos días y me encanto, creo que se supone que es de un grupo famoso, pero no he investigado mucho al respecto.

—"Con que era eso"—pensó—Ya veo, ¿te gustaría ir a su concierto de esta noche?, tengo algunos boletos extra—le dijo extendiéndole un par de cartones, un pequeño papel color negro y otro más grueso que llevaba un cordón—yo también estaré allí, espero poder verte.

Ella solo atino a asentir—"Kukuyo Land"—leyó el nombre para luego darse vuelta y salir corriendo en la dirección por dónde venía...

Luego de un rato él la imito, con un paso más lento, saco con cuidado su celular de entre los bolsillos del pantalón. 12 mensajes y 7 llamadas pérdidas de su manager.

La peli morada llego con la respiración agitada a la librería y se encontró con sus amigos en el lugar de siempre.

— ¡Preciosa!, ¡Donde te habías metido!—hablo su amiga rubia al abalanzarse sobre ella.

—Si ustedes fueron los que desaparecieron.

—Dejemos de lado el asunto, aun no te damos tu regalo—la voz del castaño sonó desde atrás.

—Sí, ¿recuerdas la canción que te pase el otro día?

— ¡Pues conseguimos boletos para el concierto especial de la banda por San Valentín!

—Pero son tan difíciles de conseguir que solo tenemos dos, puedes elegir ir con quien quieras, ¿me elegirás a mi verdad?

Soltándose de su agarre, busco entre sus bolsillos— ¿No se referirán a esto verdad?—contesto sacando los boletos antes entregados.

Sus amigos se los arrancaron de las manos, mirándolos con ojos estupefactos.

— ¡Como rayos tienes boletos platino!—grito su amiga

— ¡Incluso tienes un pase VIP!, ¡Si ni siquiera conocías el nombre de la banda!—siguió su castaño amigo.

—A-alguien que conocí me los dio.

— ¿Sera acaso un pretendiente?—se burló al castaño acercándose a ella y golpeándole el costado con el codo de manera juguetona.

— ¡Me estas siendo infiel preciosa!—se quejó la rubia.

Después de un rato de risas y que terminaran por sacarlos del lugar, finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían que ponerla más hermosa que nunca.

En el estudio, Rokudo entro sin mucha vergüenza por haber llegado tan tarde de su "pequeño paseo".

—Mukuro Rokudo, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

—Verde, dejemos eso de lado, ya encontré la letra de la canción, diles a los chicos que tengan todo listo para esta noche.

— ¿No crees que esta noche es muy pronto?

—Necesito que sea hoy, eres mi mánayer, deberías poder hacerlo—le contesto para luego dirigirse a su sala privada.

Golpeaba la goma de su lápiz contra el cuaderno frente a si, después de tanto tiempo pensando, la letra fluía delicadamente, sin duda quería que su pequeña Chrome escuchara su canción hoy, tal vez así podría recordar sus sueños perdidos en su mente.

Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban por detrás y como unos brazos rodeaban su cuello.

—Mukuro-sama, el manager me dijo que tenías la letra de la canción que nos hiciste aprender hace unas semanas.

Quien invadía su espacio personal era la guitarrista del grupo, una pelirroja muy hermosa según decían los fans, y como nombre artístico usaba: M.M.

—Ya la tengo, ¿pero podrías dejarme en paz algunos minutos?

—Muku-chan, eres malo conmigo.

La hora del concierto ya había llegado, cientos de fans se encontraban entrando al estadio donde se presentaría la banda.

— ¿Lo ves preciosa?

Recibió una negativa con la cabeza como respuesta.

—Si le dio un pase VIP es porque espera verla ahí después de que acabe, ¿no?—cuestiono la rubia.

—S-supongo.

— ¿Quién crees que sea, manager, estilista, que edad dijiste que tenía?

—Parecía un par de años mayor que nosotras.

Quisieron seguir charlando, pero los gritos se hicieron presentes a su alrededor, anunciando que la banda ya estaba por entrar.

Detrás de la niebla artificial aparecieron los integrantes, primero atrás en la batería estaba un extraño rubio con colmillos, luego el bajista, un tipo sombrío con lentes y muy pálido, después apareció una pelirroja en la guitarra y por ultimo…

La persona con quien había pasado buena parte de la tarde, Mukuro, el misterioso chico peli azul con iris de diferente color, quien su corazón le decía conocer antes.

—Chicos—la voz del cantante resonó por todo el lugar— ¿alguna vez han escuchado la típica frase de conquista "Linda, creo que ayer te vi en mis sueños"? Pues, a mí me paso en realidad, toda mi música ha sido inspirada en la chica que veía cada noche al soñar, y hoy por fin he encontrado a mi musa, esto es para ti, mi pequeña Chrome.

La melodía comenzó a inundar el lugar.

— ¿Chrome?, ¿tú sabes quién es preciosa?—le pregunto su amiga.

No contesto, solo apretó con fuerza su collar.

_**Te he visto en mis sueños ¿tú no?**_

_**Hoy amanecí con ganas de saberte real.**_

_**Y te encontré**_

_**No eres una simple ilusión**_

Con cada nueva palabra, sus mentes lograban viajar a momentos no muy lejanos, en los que brevemente sus almas se reunían.

_**Desde hace tiempo has sido mi musa**_

_**Y hoy que por fin te conocí**_

_**Pude completar la canción**_

_**De la melodía que sonaba en nuestros encuentros**_

Los recuerdos de sueños ya olvidados golpearon su mente, pasando frente a sus ojos a una velocidad impresionante.

_**No creía en el destino**_

_**Hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron**_

_**No creía en la magia**_

_**Hasta que toque tu mano**_

_**No creía en el amor**_

_**Hasta que vi tu sonrisa**_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿lo que decía era verdad?, tal vez fue el destino, o tal vez solo fue suerte, pero entre todo el público, él la encontró y no dejo de mirarla, ella hizo lo mismo.

_**Nuestras almas están unidas**_

_**Siempre estuvieron llamándose**_

_**Solo era cuestión de tiempo**_

_**Para que lograran juntarse**_

Sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar apresuradamente, sincronizándose entre sí, volviéndose uno solo.

_**Eres la dueña de la sonrisa**_

_**Que siempre busque sin saberlo**_

_**Eres la dueña de los labios**_

_**Que aun quiero probar**_

La canción seguía y ambos se fundían con cada acorde, cada letra, sintiéndose conectados, sabiéndose por fin unidos, la búsqueda en la que ellos mismos no sabían que estaban había terminado.

El concierto fue corto, solo era algo especial por San Valentín, así que después de un par de canciones más los músicos bajaron del escenario, Mukuro se sentía bastante satisfecho, no importaban las rabietas de M.M., o las quejas de Ken, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era llegar y ver a su inspiración.

Entro a su camerino privado y se hecho en el sillón mirando al techo, hasta que los toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

Una delicada figura se deslizo por la puerta, o más bien fue empujada por Ken hacia dentro.

—Mu-mukuro-sama—lo llamo mientras este se le acercaba.

—Mí querida Chrome…

—Ya recordé—lo interrumpió—Los sueños, ¿los compartimos verdad?

—A si es, al parecer nos une una fuerza más allá de nuestra comprensión.

—Mukuro

—Perdón si no tengo nada que darte este día, fue todo muy apresurado. —se disculpó acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras de la oreja.

—No, fue perfecto.

—Me alegra que te gustara, mi pequeña Chrome—le dijo, y con un pequeño movimiento saco una rosa de la oreja de la peli morada y se la entrego, como respuesta consiguió una gran sonrisa.

—Es Nagi, me llamo Nagi.

Tras la puerta, casi imperceptible se encontraba el mismo peli blanco que antes Mukuro había visto en la librería.

—Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, es lo menos que podía hacer por ellos, después de haberlos asesinados en tantos mundos, al menos debo asegurarme de que en los que siguen vivos puedan ser felices—termino su monologo separándose de la puerta y sacándose una paleta de la boca, para emprender camino por el pasillo.

— ¿Podría besarte, querida Nagi?—se escuchó desde adentro.

—Hai Mukuro-sama.

* * *

¡He terminado!

(*) Chrome Dokuro significa, literalmente: Calavera cromada.

(**) El tono de llamada de Chrome es, en realidad, el inicio del tema EndRes, interpretado por el actor de voz de Mukuro

Eso sería todo, como dije antes, soy pésima en el romance.

Aun así espero que les allá gustado, recuerden: comentarios, criticas, reviews, pasteles, chocolates, sobres bomba, todo será bien recibido.

Nos leemos la próxima.


End file.
